Naruto's Clumsiness
by Marshmellow-Ninja
Summary: Naruto fought Sasuke, and somehow brought him back to the village. Naruto was training to keep his mind off things. he practiced the sexy jutsu, but fell and knocked his head on something. Naruto woke up, no memories, and thought he was a girl. Yaoi/shounen-ai/slachfiction/NarutoxGaara and a jealous Sasuke! just fluff i wrote when i was bored
1. Chapter 1:Clumsiness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! It's been awhile not really, but whatever. I have a new story. Since no one voted on my poll I decided to choose myself. I am really excited for the weekend. It sucks though; I don't have any money so I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there. I'll probably just work on a couple chapter of this story. I can't wait to see how many reviews I'm going to get. I hope it will be a better number than my last story, only twenty six reviews. But then again, I have to think of the people who didn't review, I mean, I usually never review a story when I read it. I've been trying to recently, to show my appreciation and all. So, I hope people review my stories. I put a lot of thought and time into them. This is only my second story I've posted, but I'll try harder to get more. I want to only do one at a time or else I'll get bored of one and stop, or I'll forget about one and not write anything for it. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Naruto's clumsiness', I know, it's not a very good title.

Where the story takes place: Naruto and Sasuke fought in the Valley of the End, Naruto won and brought Sasuke back. It's been a month since then. Sasuke is full of guilt for all the pain he caused everyone so he mostly stayed at his house and rarely left. It's been a month since the fight; Naruto spent a good three weeks of that month in a coma. Sasuke escaped the fight with scratches and bruises while Naruto didn't come out so lucky. Everyone thought he was going to die for the first week he was comatose, then he started to gradually get better. Some on his vocal cords got damaged so his voice is a little higher than it was before. So Naruto has been busy training since he got out of the hospital, mostly to try and take his mind off of everything. He was training by himself, at the place where he first trained with Kakashi. So this is where our story begins.

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

The sun was shining and beads of sweat were trickling down my face. The sun was beating down hot over my head. I stared at the sky and saw fluffy white clouds drifting lazily through the sky. Birds flew on the breezes and high into the skies. I wanted to be a bird, free from the weights of the world. I wanted to forget everything that had happened to me in the last month. I would give anything to be able to forget, or at least go back to the days where we were innocent and hadn't been stained by the blood and sin of fighting. I yearned for ignorance of my fight with Sasuke. I had damaged my voice and had been in a coma for three weeks. I know it was a petty thing to worry about, but every time I talked, I sounded exactly like a girl. I had pretty much healed everything else that had happened to my body, but, for some reason my body couldn't heal my vocal cords.

But I had to forget what had happened and continue training. I wasn't strong enough yet, I needed to become stronger. I could barely do anything. I was too weak right now. I needed more than anything else to become stronger and surpass my limits. I only had one thing on my mind, I needed strength. I had barely escaped with my life, and somehow I had defeated Sasuke, but I had barely made it out alive.

I practised throwing my kunai knifes, even to this day I could never hit exactly where I wanted to. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and flung it out of my hand and at the target as fast as I could. I was centimeters away from the very center of the target. I walked over and pulled it out. Then I went back to where I was standing. I put the knife behind me then flung it as fast as I possibly could at the target. Once again I was a mere centimeters away from the target.

"God!" Why can't I do it? No matter what I do, I can never do it. No matter how much harder than everyone else I tried, I can never do it as well as them. I am a failure. Why do I even bother trying? I could spend my time doing better things. I was a really bad ninja. I could barely do anything right.

I walked over and pulled out the kunai and stabbed it into the target. I got it directly in the center. Why couldn't I do it when I was throwing them? I walked back to where I was throwing before and kept throwing the kunai, hoping to get where I was aiming. I never did.

I threw the knife into the ground in a fit and lay down onto the ground. I looked up at the sky. It was full of birds, mostly crows and other birds I didn't know the name of. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Why couldn't I do it? I tried my hardest every day. I had been out here a week; I never left the training ground. I camped out here so I could train. But to no avail, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything right. I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes running down the sides of my face and falling to the ground.

I remembered something I had done right though. Sakura had begged me to bring Sasuke back. I did it; at least I had done something right. I wasn't a complete screw up. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hands and pulled myself off of the ground. I wiped the dirt from my back and reached for my shuriken. I aimed with my eyes then flung three at once. One landed at the very top of the red center circle, the other at the bottom, and the very last one, in the direct center.

A smile widened on my lips and I raised my hands above my head and cheered. When I wasn't all depressed I could do it, all I had to do was try my hardest! I ran around cheering for myself like an idiot then jumped up and down hugging myself. No one else was there, so I had to hug myself. I ran over and pulled out my shuriken. I did it a couple more times and every time I did it I got on the target. I continued to cheer every time I got it.

When I was done training for the day, I wanted to go back to the village and eat as many bowls of ramen as I possibly could. I loved ramen! My mouth watered just thinking about it and I felt a small amount of drool seeping from the corner of my mouth. My stomach felt hollow and I was craving sustenance. I heard it growl a couple times but I had to ignore it until I was finished training for the day.

I wanted to visit Sasuke, but I wasn't sure if that would be the wisest thing in his state. He was kind of unstable right now. He was depressed and bearing the weight of years and years of guilt on his shoulders. Even thinking about him made me sad. I was glad I could save him, if he went to go with that psychopath that was called Orochimaru. I'm sure he would become just as psychotic as his mentor. I wanted nothing like that to happen to him. So I was glad I could save him from that.

I'm not sure he would ever forget his brother though. He had destroyed him, he was the only reason he had ever wanted to go train with that snake bastard. I hated him so much. He had messed with my seal during the Chuunin exams and had given Sasuke the curse mark on his neck. He said it was a 'present' but if anything it was just a tool so he could lure Sasuke into going to him of his own free will.

I got up and practised some combinations using shadow clones. I conjured up six shadow clones and worked on the move I had used in the Chuunin exams when I was fighting Kiba. I did that for about half an hour then worked on Rasengan. That drained most of my energy. So I sat down for a break and stared at my hair. While I was comatose my hair grew way faster than it usually does. I think it was shoulder length and my head band barely held it out of my face. I needed to cut it. I would probably do it later tonight, or get Iruka Sensei to help me. Whenever I tried to cut it, it came out spiky and uneven. The sun was starting to set; I had to have been training for hours. I probably spent at least two hours working on throwing kunai and shuriken.

The sky was darkening and the area around where the sun was setting looked as if it was on fire. The colors of the sky made it look like everything was glowing. My eyes shined as I stared at everything in amazement. Watching the sunset was one of my favorite things to do. When I was younger, and all alone, I would watch the sunset to pass the time. After all, I had nothing else to do; no one had wanted to be with me, or anything to do with me. I loved watching the colors of the sky slowly melting together and forming the night sky.

The moon popped up on the other side of the sky and cast a comforting glow all over the surrounding area, leaving the place dimly lit. I walked over to a big rock, walking around all the rocks around it, and climbed on top of it. I stared at the moon and its beauty. I wanted to practise one more thing before I left to go eat some Ramen. It stayed open till ten, and the sun set and six so I still had plenty of time. I had always treasured this jutsu as my very own creation, 'The Sexy Jutsu.' I put my hands together and made the seals.

I wanted to try a different look this time. I transformed. My hair hung down behind me, not in pony tails like I usually had it. I wore a flowy white silk dress that flowed over my figure and trailed out behind me. There was a slight breeze and my hair and the train of my dress was rolling in the breeze. Like the other times, there was fog, but it was at my feet and thinned out around me making it look eerie and beautiful at the same time. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned, but I went to fast and I felt my foot tripping on my dress. The ground was covered in rocks and I banged my head on one when I landed. The moment my head collided I blacked out.

I woke up and the sun was blinding. I looked down at my body. I was wearing a dress and my hair was long. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me in orange clothes and my hair was only shoulder length. I knew I was a ninja; I had probably tried to make myself look better. I must have been trying to make myself more pretty. I must be a girl.

"Where am I? Who am I"…

TBC…

A:N/ What has happened to Naruto? Yes, I know, Naruto doesn't know the difference between a girl and a guy anymore; he thinks he is one because of the way he acts. I like the first chapter of the story, I kind of had writers block though, I felt like I was rushing it too much, I don't know. Whatever, I like this chapter. I haven't written a story in a week. It was so fun the last time that I wanted to write another one. I had lots of fun. And I know no one reads these, but whatever. I was mostly listening to sad songs the entire time I was writing this. I love sad songs, they make you want to cry. I think they are so beautiful and are great when you need inspiration when you're writing. I know this is a short chapter, but it's just the beginning chapter. Is elfen lied a good anime? I wanted to watch it since I kind of gave up on watching dragon ball, my computers being retarded. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

Where the story takes place: Naruto and Sasuke fought in the Valley of the End, Naruto won and brought Sasuke back. It's been a month since then. Sasuke is full of guilt for all the pain he caused everyone so he mostly stayed at his house and rarely left. It's been a month since the fight; Naruto spent a good three weeks of that month in a coma. Sasuke escaped the fight with scratches and bruises while Naruto didn't come out so lucky. Everyone thought he was going to die for the first week he was comatose, then he started to gradually get better. Some on his vocal cords got damaged so his voice is a little higher than it was before. So Naruto has been busy training since he got out of the hospital, mostly to try and take his mind off of everything. He was training by himself, at the place where he first trained with Kakashi. So this is where our story begins.

A/N: Having fun in Kamloops. I've been here three days, and yesterday, my sister did my hair and makeup, I looked so pretty. But I had to take it off before I went to bed, it sucked. I want her to show me how to do my hair; I take horrible care of my hair. Well, whatever. I kind of gave up on watching Dragon Ball, I don't know, I have way too many animes I'm trying to watch right now. I was watching Eyesheild 21, I got to like episode sixty then gave up, I don't know, and I just don't like football. And I tried to watch D-Gray. Man, that didn't work out either, after episode twenty it started to get boring and I just wanted to watch so many other anime. I watched one piece and detective Conan; it took me like half a year to catch up on both of them. I finished my sketch book finally, it took way to long, but I love the last picture. It's straight out of the manga, its right before Itachi dies and he smiles at Sasuke and says 'Sorry Sasuke…This is it." I love that scene. But anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

I woke up and the sun was blinding. I looked down at my body. I was wearing a dress and my hair was long. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me in orange clothes and my hair was only shoulder length. I knew I was a ninja; I had probably tried to make myself look better. I must have been trying to make myself more pretty. I must be a girl.

"Where am I? Who am I?" I pulled myself up with my arms and sat up. MY head was spinning and I wanted to fall over. I felt sick, but only in my head, must be a headache. My body was sore all over and I had a couple sores and bruises. I felt well rested, but my head felt empty and clear. I felt like I was forgetting something really important.

I sat in silence waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it did, I got up and wiped myself off. I was covered in dirt. I started walking but something on my forehead fell to the ground. It was head band. If it was headband, why was I wearing it on my forehead? I stared at the gleaming medal and the emblem engraved in it. It was the symbol for the village hidden in the leaves. How did I know this? Whatever, if I'm wearing the emblem I must be from there.

I started looking around trying to find a trail. I tried to find myself around all the rocks that surrounded the rock I assumed I had fallen from. I made it through with a few scrapes but that was all. I eventually found a trail and I started walking down it, hoping it would lead me to the Hidden Leaf village if I was anywhere near it. The ground was trotted down by all the people who frequented it. I looked at the blue sky while I walked down the path. It was littered with leaves and twigs. I found a good sized stick and started walking, using it as a walking stick.

It was a nice hot and sunny day. It almost made me want to forget everything, but then again, I had nothing to forget except my communication and ninja skills, somehow, I could still remember that. I don't know why I would only know that. I also know about the world, like I knew about all the ninja villages, and the various element nations. I lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves which was situated in the Land of fire. I also knew about the five Kages and what their jobs were in the ninja villages.

I twirled my finger in my hair and held my headband in the other. I pulled my finger out of my hair and held the headband in both hands. For some reason it felt like it had some significant value to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it why. I grabbed the ends of it and put it in my hair (in the same way as Sakura's, but Naruto doesn't know that yet) and tied it in the back. I tucked my hair behind my ears and out of my face to clear my view.

"What a beautiful day…" when I said it I was kind of surprised by how my voice sounded. It sounded feminine, but at the same time, it had a hint of masculineness. I was kind of shocked, but for some reason that shock was short lived. I looked down at my clothes as I walked with my stick. I had on an orange blazer and matching pants. They were awful. I must have had no sense of style whatsoever! I tried to think of a way to make this more stylish. I looked under the jacket to see if I had a shirt underneath. I did. I took off the jacket and tied it around my waist. Then I searched through the pouch on my pants and found a kunai. I cut my pants into shorts just above my knees. I looked down at myself and smiled, I was hot! Sure my legs weren't the greatest looking and my arms were muscular with my grey t-shirt on, but I thought I looked great.

I continued walking with new found confidence and what I assumed was a smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile, I was just so happy. I almost wanted to skip my way down the trail, but I would be too embarrassed to do that. I chuckled to myself and my smile widened. I was so weird. I couldn't wait to get to the village and see the people who knew me. I wonder what my name was. It has to be something cool, and if it isn't, well then I'll change it. And, I want to re-taste my favorite foods, whatever they are, and I'll definitely have to buy some new clothes, these are just ugly beyond saving, I mean who wears this kind of stuff.

Why would a flower such as me use such a bright orange on my skin tone? It made no sense. Well, that will probably be one of the first things I do, I can't wait. I wonder how old I am. I can't be much older than thirteen of fourteen at the most. And, the thing I probably want to find out the most is what I look like. I hope I'm pretty. But even if I wasn't, I could get over it, who cares if I'm ugly, I don't, okay maybe just a little, but whatever, let's just hope for the best.

I finally could see what looked like the walls that surrounded the village up ahead, and I started feeling nervous. I was kind of scared, I mean, I don't know anyone, and what if people had hated me. I don't want people to hate me. That would be more than I could stand. And if they did hate me, does that mean I was a person that should be hated, was I a horrible person whom the villagers held contempt towards. The more I thought about it, the more my thoughts twisted towards negativity. I almost didn't want to go, but something in the back of my head told me it would be fine and I had nothing to worry about. So I went.

I walked towards the gates and walked through them without people giving me a second thought. I walked through the street hoping something I saw would jog my memory. I walked for an hour but nothing. I came to a little shop that I assumed sold ramen and I had the strangest urge to go inside. So I did and sat down at one of the few tables.

There was an older man running the stand with what I assumed was his daughter. He smiled at me.

"Well if it isn't Naruto, I haven't seen you in a month, how have you been doing?"

"Naruto…I'm fine, thank you."

"The usual?"

"Sure please."

"Do you have your coupons on you or are you going to pay?" I searched through my pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that said unlimited Ramen. I handed it to him. "I'm guessing you're paying with the coupon. What happened to your pants?"

"My pants, they were ugly so I fixed them."

"Okay…Are you okay Naruto?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I sounded kind of snobby and I felt kind of bad after I snapped at him for asking me a question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, I heard what happened, everyone in the village did, so if you have to vent, that's quite alright with me." I nodded dumbly; I had no idea what he was talking about. He handed me a bowl filled with noodle and other garnishes. "Here you go pork miso Ramen. Be careful it's hot."

"Thank you." I grabbed a pair of chop sticks from the cup that was full of them. I broke them apart and put my hand together in a kind of praying motion. "Itadakimasu." I pulled out some noodles with my chopsticks and started to slurp them. They were delicious! This definitely must've been one of my favorite foods; I don't think anything I could eat would have any chance of beating this food's flavor. When I was done I said thank you and left. I looked back and saw he had a puzzled look on his face. I wasn't completely full, but I didn't feel like eating. Something was wrong.

I started walking around again. I tried to remember anything, but no matter what I tried I came up with blank. My mind was still blank and I couldn't think of anything except the stuff I already knew. I couldn't do it so I walked around blindly. I caught the odd stare from the people around me, but the expression I mostly saw directed at me was a pitiful look. Something must have happened. Something related to what the Ramen shop owner was saying. Something about me being able to vent and stuff. I wonder what I had done in the last month that made him want to pity me. I pondered this, trying to grasp it.

Then I saw him. He looked around my age and wore dark clothing. He was walking with some ninja and had a giant gourd on his back. He had an ai tattoo on his forehead and brilliant dark circles around his eyes, don't ask me how I knew they weren't eyeliner. He had red hair and green eyes; and I knew it was love at first site…

TBC…

A/N: I thought this chapter was fun to write. Naruto thinks he's a girl, and, he only ate one bowl of Ramen, this was a shock to everyone. I love how uncertain he is and how much he acts like a girl, probably because a girl wrote it, but whatever. I know no one reads these so I don't really put much thought into them. I probably already said how I drew a picture of Itachi and how awesome it turned out. I think I'm okay at drawing so I'm pretty happy with it. I've been reading Shaman king lately, I think it is awesome. The Manga is so much better than the anime. It's so much gorier, I know, a horrible way to describe it, but still. I think Yoh or Len are my favorite characters out of them all, then again I also love Faust so it's a hard decision. And yes, I know, shaman king is an extremely little childish manga. But whatever, I love this chapter, just going to say it again. I had fun writing it. I know the theme of this story is very different from my last story, the last one was more Shounen than anything, I'm hoping this one turns out more Shojo, even if it is shorter. It probably won't be eighteen chapters like my last story. That took a lot of perseverance and will power to do a chapter a day, even if they were really short chapters. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	3. Chapter 3:Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: I thought this chapter was fun to write. I know no one reads these so I don't really put much thought into them. I probably already said how I drew a picture of Itachi and how awesome it turned out. I think I'm okay at drawing so I'm pretty happy with it. I've been reading Shaman king lately, I think it is awesome. The Manga is so much better than the anime. It's so much gorier, I know, a horrible way to describe it, but still. I think Yoh or Len are my favorite characters out of them all, then again I also love Faust so it's a hard decision. And yes, I know, shaman king is an extremely little childish manga. But whatever, I love this chapter, just going to say it again. I had fun writing it. I know the theme of this story is very different from my last story, the last one was more Shounen than anything, I'm hoping this one turns out more Shojo, even if it is shorter. It probably won't be eighteen chapters like my last story. That took a lot of perseverance and will power to do a chapter a day, even if they were really short chapters. And yah, I had a great dinner tonight, we ate out. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I started walking around again. I tried to remember anything, but no matter what I tried I came up with blank. My mind was still blank and I couldn't think of anything except the stuff I already knew. I couldn't do it so I walked around blindly. I caught the odd stare from the people around me, but the expression I mostly saw directed at me was a pitiful look. Something must have happened. Something related to what the Ramen shop owner was saying. Something about me being able to vent and stuff. I wonder what I had done in the last month that made him want to pity me. I pondered this, trying to grasp it.

Then I saw him. He looked around my age and wore dark clothing. He was walking with some ninja and had a giant gourd on his back. He had an ai tattoo on his forehead and brilliant dark circles around his eyes, don't ask me how I knew they weren't eyeliner. He had red hair and green eyes; and I knew it was love at first site.

My heart was racing in my chest as I stared at the captivating red head. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and my breath escape me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to escape my chest. His face turned in my direction and I instantly looked somewhere else. I was afraid if looked into his jade eyes I would faint or even more embarrassing, get a nose bleed. I tried to hide the smile that was appearing on my face.

He looked away and I breathed a sigh of relief. God, that was scary. It would be so embarrassing if he got the wrong impression of me. I wonder if he already knew me. I wonder if I had loved him too. I mean, right now I don't even know his name. I wonder if he liked the person I was before. I hope he did. I wanted so badly to go up to him and start talking, to see if he had known me. But, I must hold back my womanly urges, I must stay strong.

I waited until they rounded the corner and decided to do the stupidest thing I could remember me ever doing, which couldn't have been stupid since I only had a day's worth of memories. I watched from the corner until they were far enough ahead of me to hide behind another thing without me being noticed. My heart was still racing, not just from the extremely attractive boy, but also from the adrenaline and excitement from sneaking around, I was happy I was a ninja. They got further and further ahead so I ran to the next alley and watched as they were walking.

His short hair was flowing in the wind and shined a bright red from the sunlight. My heart fluttered when he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. I felt like some silly, flamboyant fan girl, I would blush brighter if it was possible, but I was assuming my face was completely red. I followed them for a while and it looked like we were nearing a big red building that I assumed was the Hokage building. It was so big up close. I saw it when I was entering the village from the tops of the other buildings in the town.

We walked pretty far, but we were still far from the Hokage building. My feet weren't sore but I was getting a little impatient. I know the whole reason I followed them was to watch the red head, but now I was also excited to go to the Hokage building and meet the legendary ninja. It would be so cool if the Hokage knew me, I was getting more and more excited, but alas, we were still far from the said building.

I continued to watch him for a while, I felt like such a stalker. But who had to worry when you knew nothing about yourself except a few things. I honestly could care less whether the villagers gave me weird looks. Then the ninja on the sexy boy's left said something inaudible to the boy. He nodded then said something back. The other ninja said something again, and then the redhead nodded. Then sand started to swirl around him and I was in awe. It was like a mini tornado surrounding his beautiful body. When it disappeared, he was gone like a cloud of smoke. I looked around for him from behind my sandwich board. The other ninjas turned around and stared at me, but I realized they weren't staring at me, but something behind me. I turned around and I was face to face with Mr. Hotty himself. I should have expected this, they were ninja after all. But then again, so was I.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled awkwardly and tried to act innocent. "I was just fixing this sign, see, good as new." I tried to laugh it off but he wasn't buying it. He didn't look happy, then a smile broke through his wall.

"You know, I you wanted to know what we were doing you could have asked."

"Yah, sorry about that…Uhmm... I don't know your name." he looked shocked at my last comment.

"What! Are you okay, I heard you were just in the hospital, and I saw you yester-… well, are you okay?" I didn't quite catch what he was saying when he hesitated. But I was more shocked about what he said concerning a hospital. I knew what a hospital was, but I was in the middle of nowhere when I forgot who I was. So, I must've been doing something out there and fallen and hit my head on one of those rocks causing me to lose my memories.

"I was in a hospital?" His eyes widened even wider than I thought possible, and the black circles around his eyes made them look even larger.

"Are you okay, did something happen to you. I heard you were in a coma but don't tell me you got amnesia too!"

"Amnesia? That's a logical explanation."

"Oh my God, Naruto. So you don't remember anything?" he put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes with concern.

"Pretty much, I only found out my name earlier when I stopped at this Ramen shop because I was hungry. I guess he knew me because he talked so familiar with me."

"This can't be happening. Well, you have to come with me." I was staring at his lips now. I wasn't listening to what he was saying. Then something came over me and my body moved without thinking. I pushed my head forward and kissed him on the lips. They were soft and warm, and tasted delicious. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I could almost hear the fireworks. Somehow i wanted to believe it was my first kiss and that I would only give my future kisses to him. I held on tight and I didn't want to let go of him. I opened my eyes and saw that his were wide and surprised. Then they sank and he closed his eyes.

He tightened his grip on my shoulders and pushed me back. I was in shock and kind of disappointed as I looked at his perfectly sculpted face. Why did he have to be so hot? His eyes were open and he stared at me confused.

"What was that?"

"A kiss…"

"I know it's a kiss, but why would you kiss me?"

"Well…because, uhmm…" I put two of my fingers together and I had a weird sense of de ja vu. I stopped but kept my head down. "Because I like you." I said almost inaudible.

"What?"

"Because I like you." I said a little louder so only he could hear it. I looked up at his, he still looked confused, but there was a mild blush on his cheeks. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the other ninja. When we were beside them they looked at him confused. He whispered something to them and they looked at him shocked. Then they started walking towards the Hokage building once again, with me in tow.

It was an awkward walk and every now in a while he would look back at my bright red face and he would blush a little too. But whenever he looked back, I could only see worry on his face. I felt bad, like I wasn't living up to his expectations, but I think at the moment, I couldn't live up to anyone's expectations. I felt the blush on my face slowly start to fade, but my heart was still beating a hundred mile a minute. He was holding my hand. Well not exactly my hand, more over my arm, but it was still close. If I were to die right now, I would be okay with that, I was so happy. I was almost tripping over my feet as he pulled me along.

We finally arrived at the building and we walked inside. We walked up some stairs and went to the top floor. We continued to walk down another hallway and stopped at a door. One of the other ninja's knocked and waited for a response. There was one and we walked inside. We all bowed respectively then Gaara walked forward, still holding on to me.

"Lady Tsunade, I think something's wrong with Naruto…"

TBC

A/N: I like this Chapter, Gaara is in it. Well he was in the last one too, but he gets to talk, and (drumroll please) he gets kissed by our Flamboyant fan girl Naruto-Chan, yes! Well this chapter is absolutely delightful! Oh my god, I can't wait for the next one. Finally, our TV is getting hooked up; I will finally be able to watch the season premiere for Teen Wolf. That has to be my favorite live action show. It is so awesome! I watched the first ten minutes on Facebook and I had a little fan girl moment when I was watching it with my sister. We both love the show; actually I was the one who introduced it to her. We were watching it last year, and we were like Oh my god. We were also watching Kyle XY at the time. I was so mad when they didn't make a fourth season, they left so much hanging, it was like 'how could you do that to such an amazing show, I think I might even watch it again, it was just that amazing. I would totally recommend it to everyone; I love the suspense and everything about it. But, I hate Jessie, omg, there is just something about her that makes her unlikable in my opinion. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	4. Chapter 4:Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: I like this Chapter! Well this chapter is absolutely delightful! Oh my god, I can't wait for the next one. Finally, our TV is getting hooked up; I will finally be able to watch the season premiere for Teen Wolf. That has to be my favorite live action show. It is so awesome! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Chapter 4

Naruto's POV

We finally arrived at the building and we walked inside. We walked up some stairs and went to the top floor. We continued to walk down another hallway and stopped at a door. One of the other ninja's knocked and waited for a response. There was one and we walked inside. We all bowed respectively then Gaara walked forward, still holding on to me.

"Lady Tsunade, I think something's wrong with Naruto."

"Where did you find him? we've been searching everywhere for him, he disappeared a week ago."

"I found him in town. I think something's wrong with him."

"What is it; there are probably a lot of things wrong with him at the moment, after all what just happened you kind of have to expect it."

"Well, Naruto was following us earlier, and well I caught him… we started talking and he acted as if he didn't know me or anyone as a matter of fact. He didn't even say hello to Iruka Sensei." He pointed to one of the ninja behind him who were still standing there quietly.

"What! Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"You're right, but still. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"The Hokage?" she looked shocked and concerned."…why do you guys keep calling me 'he'? I'm a girl, can't you tell?" I put my hands across my chest and furrowed my brow. The shock was apparent on everyone's faces. I felt kind of strange.

"Gaara." The Hokage gestured for him to come closer and she said something in his ear that I couldn't hear. He nodded, then nodded again as she continued to talk. They were having a silent whispered argument about something I clearly was missing. Then it was quiet and he backed away with a defeated look on his face.

"Well Naruto-Chan, I guess you have some amnesia. We'll help you with that. Gaara over here has agreed to help you get adjusted to the village once again. He'll bring you to your apartment. I'll probably see you tomorrow, but until then, good bye." She waved us off and we went out, leaving the other two ninja with the Hokage. We walked out the door and out of the building. I was glad we left; it was so awkward in there, like I was either doing something wrong, or just being there was wrong. But I let it go and enjoyed the moment.

Gaara's POV

"Gaara." Tsunade-sama gestured me to come closer to her. I walked over to her and she gestured me to come up to her face. I turned my head and she started whispering in my ear.

"You're right, there is something seriously wrong with him. He thinks he's a _girl_!" She whispered. I turned.

"I don't know how he got amnesia, it must have been after he left the hospital, and I heard he was fine when he left."

"He was, that's the problem. Why do you think he lost his memory?"

"He could've hit his head or something, I don't know. Or maybe, the experience was too tramatic and he made himself forget."

"Those are both possible. I think we should just let him keep thinking he's a girl. Maybe that will help him for a while. I think trauma is a lot more possible than hurting yourself and getting amnesia. If it is Trauma, his memories will eventually come back, so for the time being, just let him be happy. And try to be nice, not like your usual gloomy attitude, kay?"

"Okay, but don't you think we should tell him he's a guy?"

"Don't, not now, just let him be for now. But promise me this, you'll stay with him until he gets better. It seems he was attracted to you, that's probably why he came to you. Since you can probably understand him the most, just for now, will you please just stay with him?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good."

Naruto's POV

I was excited. I finally had a moment alone with Gaara. He was so hot. The way his hair flowed in the breeze, the way his eyelashes caressed his cheeks every time he blinked. The way the dark circles around his eyes illumined his eyes in contrast to the deep black. And the way the dark air about him made him seem dark and unapproachable, mysterious and shadowy. He was like an angel of darkness.

I discreetly reached out my hand and touched my finger to his hand. He didn't move it. Less discreetly, I grabbed his hand with mine and held on gently. He didn't pull his hand back that time either. I intertwined our fingers and held loosely onto his.

"Uhmm, before we go to my house…can I go shopping for some clothes?"

"…Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Uhmm… I don't know any places." He looked like he had said something wrong.

"Sorry, well there's this one thrift shop downtown if you want to go there."

"I would love to." We walked down the street, our hands still linking us together. We walked for about ten minutes when we stopped in front a cute little shop that was called, 'Yuki's Thrift Shop'. It was cute and dainty, and looked like it was owned by an old lady. The windows were clean and inside looked cute. The outside was a light pastel pink color and the door was white. The knob was a color similar to gold and there was a little window in the door. We walked in together and I instantly rushed towards the girls clothes.

There were many different kinds of clothes. The frilly and pink kind, not my forte, and the summery, preppy type, not my type either. Then I found a beautiful pair of short shorts and a silky white over shirt with a deep blue undershirt. The white silk shirt hung loosely and went down to where the shorts would end. The shorts were deep sapphire too and had white ribbons entwined on the sides ending in little white bows. I thought it was perfect. But I needed other outfits too. I found some other clothes too and I also found a bra that looked like it was made for breast cancer survivors. I bought that too. I had found a wallet in my back pocket filled with money that I assumed was mine. Embroidered on the front was my name, 'Naruto Uzumaki.' That is where I also found out my last name.

By the time I was finished, I found about seven outfits and I only paid 78 dollars plus some tax (I know it's not in yen but I don't feel like calculating it). I walked out with a shopping bag in one hand, and Gaara's in the other. I was smiling broadly. Then I had another idea.

"Do you know where the nearest drug store is?" I inquired.

"Uhmm, if I remember correctly it's just down the street from here, why, do you need to get something?"

"Yah, lead the way." I pointed ahead and we started walking together. "Wait." I handed him my bags. He looked puzzled. "A lady should never have to carry her own bags. We walked towards the drug store and finally got to it. Gaara was right; it was just down the street. It was like only six stores down. When I saw it I knew what I wanted instantly. I walked inside and searched the isles for what I was looking for. Up and down I searched until, predictably, I found what I was looking for in the last isle I looked in. It was make-up.

I looked up and down at the selection. I didn't want anything to dark, but I didn't want something so light you couldn't see it. I found some eye shadow and concealer by the time Gaara found me. I looked at him like I was caught doing something I shouldn't. I grabbed an eye liner pencil and stuck the tip by Gaara's eye and smiled. He looked like he was wearing eyeliner so much that it wasn't even funny.

Gaara figured out what I was doing and put my hand down. He held my hand down and let go after a few seconds. He looked sad, like he wanted something so badly, or like he was sad knowing something I didn't. Like he was sad of my ignorance. Well it wasn't my fault I lost my memories, if anything it was that stupid rocks fault. I tried to take his pained expression out of my mind and focus on finding the right color of eye shadow for my complexion.

I found a light pink and a soft greenish brown color that I thought would look good. I also found some mascara, eyeliner, concealer, and tweezers, even if they aren't make-up. I thought they were cute. At the back of the tweezers was a little bear that had big eyes and adorable ears. When I was done I walked up to the till and paid for it. That sad expression never left his face the entire time. We left the store after I paid.

"Naruto, I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for everything today Gaara."

"No problem." He turned his head the other way and averted his gaze away from me.

"I mean it, thank you. You really have been nice to me, putting up with all this girly shopping." I bent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned his head instantly when my lips released. He stared at me oddly.

"We should be going." He said as the blush crept higher on his face.

"Okay." We walked down the street. I saw many people. No one approached me though. We walked for a while. Then one of the houses we passed by caught my eye. It was big and looked like it could fill a whole clan of people. The outside looked dark and gloomy. It looked abandoned and unkempt. Like a house that can no longer be called a home. It was a place full of dead memories and unfulfilled dreams. It was dead looking, like it no longer contained life, like all the life and people who had inhabited the place were gone with the wind. It also had a subtle scent of death and the blood of many people spilled. The family who had lived there must have been slaughtered, I had an ominous feeling. I stared at it for a while. Gaara noticed my curiosity and stopped. He turned around and face me.

"Who lived here?" I inquired.

"Actually, someone still lives here. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." He had an unpleasant look on his face, like the words he said were distasteful in his mouth. I felt compelled to go inside and check it out.

"Really… well, I'm going inside"…

TBC…

A/N: I'm going to try and shorten these so there's more story instead of notes that no one reads. So, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it^-^!


	5. Chapter 5:Reuntied

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: I'm going to keep it short. First of all, we still have no TV, and the season premiere of teen wolf is just around the corner. I want to cry. I mean, no! I must see styles once again. He has to be the awesomest character ever. He is so cool, he is like the normal person involved in all the drama. Well I also still have not started watching dragon ball again, I know. I think I might in the near future, but for now, I think I'll just stick to reading fan fics, reading manga, and writing stories for the people who read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter^-^!

Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

"Okay." We walked down the street. I saw many people. No one approached me though. We walked for a while. Then one of the houses we passed by caught my eye. It was big and looked like it could fill a whole clan of people. The outside looked dark and gloomy. It looked abandoned and unkempt. Like a house that can no longer be called a home. It was a place full of dead memories and unfulfilled dreams. It was dead looking, like it no longer contained life, like all the life and people who had inhabited the place were gone with the wind. It also had a subtle scent of death and the blood of many people spilled. The family who had lived there must have been slaughtered, I had an ominous feeling. I stared at it for a while. Gaara noticed my curiosity and stopped. He turned around and faced me.

"Who lived here?" I inquired.

"Actually, someone still lives here. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." He had an unpleasant look on his face, like the words he said were distasteful in his mouth. I felt compelled to go inside and check it out.

"Really… well, I'm going inside." I reached for the door handle and before Gaara could say anything I went inside.

It was dark, and just as, even more so, ominous inside as it was outside. The place reeked of dust and deterioration. It seemed like no one lived here. But Gaara had told me earlier that someone did indeed live here, and he had been living here his entire life. I was curious as to whom this person was. I mean, who would just let their house fall apart and waste away?

I walked farther into the house and could see no visible signs of life anywhere. I walked around, hoping for a glimmer of life, but I found nothing. It was empty and dead. The air was stale. Even if I was outside, it just felt suffocating in the house. The house was big and broad, but it only felt bigger because of the lack of life. I was tempted to call out, to see if anyone would respond. But I knew my hopes would be dashed and I would have to face the harsh reality that no one lived in this house. It was a house, but it was far from a home.

I couldn't shake the chill that resonated from this place. The air was cold, not from the temperature, but from the feeling that came from the house. I could tell a huge tragedy occurred in this house. I could almost smell the blood in the air. It weighed heavily throughout the house. I felt like I was being pushed down by the guilt and grief the house held. The aura was extremely powerful and full of misery.

That's when I heard the sound of someone coming from inside the house. I paused, my breath still in my chest. I waited for a moment to see if I could hear the sounds once again. I waited, and I heard it again. It sounded like a crying person, specifically a boy. I waited to see if I could hear where the sounds were coming from. I stepped up onto the wooden porch and it creaked in anguish. I continued to creak as I walked to where the sounds were emanating from.

I stopped in front of a door. It was where the sounds were coming from. I could feel this was the epicenter of all the grief enshrouding the house. The air was heavy and thick where I stood. I could feel nervousness and regret at coming into the sanctuary of despair. I wanted to turn back. I should have listened to Gaara's warning. Why did I have to be so stubborn? I had figured that out in my short time of newfound memories.

My hand inched towards the whole of the door with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. I could feel my heart beating fast and my palms were becoming moist. I wasn't aware of what was behind this door, but whatever it was, I had a bad feeling about it. I gripped firmly on the door and slid it sideways.

I looked into the darkness of the room and could make out a hunched over figure. He must've been the person who was crying. I wanted to go inside, but something held me back. I had a weird feeling, like if I stepped into the room, something extremely bad would happen. I was still tempted to, but I held myself back. I was about to close the door when I saw the raven haired boy turned his head in my direction.

I felt my heart beating a hundred times faster than it previously was. I tried to back away, but I felt trapped in my own body. I was paralyzed in fear. He got up and stood there staring at me. I could kind of make out the features on his face. He had jet black eyes, the same as his hair. He looked about Gaara's age. He glare softened for some reason when he saw me. And he slowly looked like he was about to cry again.

I don't know why I did this. Maybe I was sad too. Or maybe I felt his pain and didn't want to see him sad again. But for whatever reason I did it, is still a mystery to me, to this day. I ran to him, free of my paralysis, and wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"It's alright, don't cry, just please, don't cry…" I turned to look at his face. He looked shocked. His features softened and he put his head on my shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around me too. I felt a familiar warmth, and I held tight. I wanted to cry too, but I knew I shouldn't. And I probably ruined the moment anyways.

"So, who are you?" he just stared back at me, shocked like everyone else who I had said that to.

"What? You have to be joking right because, this isn't funny."

"No, I'm a hundred percent serious. Do I look like a girl who would lie?"

"So you have absolutely no clue who I am?"

"Yah, pretty much." The next thing I knew he had me in an embrace and our lips were locked tightly. Tears were once again running down his cheeks, but for some reason, tears also escaped my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. We held our lips together and I could feel all of his love pouring into me.

His lips were soft and full of compassion. I could feel his love and I could feel myself falling in love. But something held me back. There was something deep inside me that made me want to push him back and run crying from this house. I felt my arms releasing and then they fell loosely to my sides. I let the kiss go on for a second more then I was about to push him back when he parted our lips.

He looked at me, tears shining in his eyes. He looked like every one of his sins had been and he was so happy that tears were falling from his eyes in buckets. His smile was broad and I couldn't do anything about him. I wiped the tears from my own eyes and wiped his with the sleeve of my jacket. After I dried his tears he grabbed my hand.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly on the top of my hand. We stood there for a while, and then I remembered something. Gaara was still outside.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Someone's waiting for me outside."

"Oh, okay. Later Naruto-Chan." He waved softly and followed me to the doorway of the room we were in. I waved back and walked back through the dark gloominess of the house to where Gaara was. When I found him he was in the exact place I had left him in. When I saw him, his face was full of relief. I could see why he didn't want me to go into that house. It was scary. For some reason I had a weird feeling around Sasuke, like I was forgetting something really important.

There was just something about him that made me feel weird. But when he smiled that all went away, I could feel my heart fluttering as I pictured his smile in my head. I felt blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Uhmm, Naruto-Chan, are you okay?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Never mind, we should probably get going to your house. Is that alright? Or do you want to make a stop before we go?"

"I'm fine, I met the guy you told me about."

"What, you did?"

"Yah, I don't know how to describe him, he's kind of scary, but then again, he isn't. I don't know."

"Okay. He didn't do anything weird did he?"

"No, Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I hold your hand again?" his face went red and he bent his head down.

"…Okay…"

"You're the greatest!" I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers. I held tight to his hand and we walked quietly to what I assumed was my apartment building. It was short, but I felt it was familiar. I felt anticipation building in my chest. I wanted so badly to see what my house look like.

Gaara started walking and I followed him up the road to my house. We walked up the stairs and he held out his free hand. I looked at it confused. Did he want me to hold that hand too?

"Your key?"

"Oh." I searched through my pockets until my hand met some cold metal in my pocket. I pulled it out and found it was the key I was looking for. I gave it to him and he opened the door. I felt all the familiarity of my house come to me. I walked inside and I knew it was my home. Although it was extremely messy, I could deal with it. I trudged through the mess on the floor and spotted a mirror. I walked over to it and looked at it.

I was beautiful…

TBC…

A/N: Wow, this chapter was full of love and romance. I thought it was beautiful. Even if no one reads this part I still like to say things on here. Not just my story, I also like to say my opinion to stuff, but I don't really care whether or not you read it. I am trying to keep this part shorter after all. Well, I haven't found any good Shounen-ai lately, can anyone recommend me any blue exorcist one's, or even a death note one. Each would make me extremely happy. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Plus, if you don't review I won't write anymore chapters…


	6. Chapter 6:Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: I'm going to keep it short. First of all, we still have no TV, and the season premiere of teen wolf is just around the corner. I want to cry. I mean, no! I must see styles once again. He has to be the awesomest character ever. He is so cool, he is like the normal person involved in all the drama. Well I also still have not started watching dragon ball again, I know. I think I might in the near future, but for now, I think I'll just stick to reading fan fics, reading manga, and writing stories for the people who read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter^-^!

Chapter 6

Naruto's POV

"Your key?"

"Oh." I searched through my pockets until my hand met some cold metal in my pocket. I pulled it out and found it was the key I was looking for. I gave it to him and he opened the door. I felt all the familiarity of my house come to me. I walked inside and I knew it was my home. Although it was extremely messy, I could deal with it. I trudged through the mess on the floor and spotted a mirror. I walked over to it and looked at it.

I was beautiful. I had shoulder length blond hair that sparkled and shined from the light seeping through my windows. The most beautiful cerulean eyes I've ever seen. They were like sapphires in my eye sockets. I stared at them. Then I looked at the rest of my face. I had weird scars on the side of my face that resembled cat whiskers. I brought my hands right beside my jaw and tried to make a cat face. They indeed looked like cat whiskers. I laughed to myself and turned back to Gaara.

"So Gaara… where are you staying tonight?" I said trying to hide my anticipation discreetly.

"Uhmm, you know, I never thought of that, I'll probably just stay at an inn or somethi"- but he was cut short.

"you can stay here Gaara-kun!" I smiled broadly at him.

"Sure, do you want me to help you clean up?"

"You would do that for me, you're the greatest," I ran over to where he was standing and held his hands in front of me, "I love yo-!"

"What were you about to say?"

"I was going to say that I love your kindness." I wasn't really going to, and I do love his kindness, but I love so much more than just his kindness.

"Okay…sure I'll stay here, and I take it you'll accept my help."

"Yah. Okay, do you know what time it is?" Gaara pointed at a clock on the wall behind me. I turned my head. It was eight o'clock. I still have a couple hours before I have to get to sleep. Then my stomach growled and ruined the good moment we were having. I blushed put my hand over my stomach. A small smile showed on Gaara's face and I smiled too.

"You hungry?"

"Yah, you?"

"Yah. Do you want to go a Ramen shop?"

"I would love to. I saw this place earlier, I actually ate there. It was delicious."

"I heard it used to be your favorite place to eat."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Let's go." Gaara held put his hand gently and I grasped it firmly. His hands were soft and safe. I felt safe just being with him. We walked to the ramen shop that he had mentioned earlier and we ate to our hearts content. Apparently, my heart's content is about ten bowls more than Gaara. He had two, and after that he said he'd be full until the next day. I smiled at him.

After we were done eating, we ended up cleaning out Gaara's wallet. I felt bad but he told me not to worry about it and that he was glad that he was treating me out. I smiled the entire time we were together and when we arrived at my house he still had my key. We cleaned and cleaned trying to make the house spotless.

"Naruto, your house is already getting better and we just started." Gaara said while bending over and picking up an old instant ramen cup. He walked over to the garbage and put it in.

"I know, we just started right?" I turned my head and looked at the clock, it was nine forty five. I had about fifteen more minutes until I should go to bed, I know, a bedtime right, but I want to stay beautiful, a girl thing you know.

We cleaned for the rest of the hour then we stopped and took a break.

"Gaara, have you ever fallen in love?"

"…I don't know." His face was red and his head was bent down to the ground. I smiled. He must still be in love right now. I wonder who the lucky girl is. *sigh* I wish it was me. But, I knew it probably wasn't. well whatever, maybe I could make him fall in love with me. "What about you Naruto?"

"Me, well yah, even if I only know today, there is someone I love. Can you guess who it is?"

"…I have no clue."

"Well, Gaara, I like you, I know it's sudden and everything, but I really truly do like you. You've put up with me all day, you didn't have to, but you did, and that makes me really happy. So, I just wanted to tell you how I feel…" I turned my head away and I knew my face was bright red. I could hear the sound of someone getting up and walking. Then I felt the cushion of the seat sink. I turned my head back and saw Gaara looking straight at me. He was smiling.

"Naruto, I like you too. Even if you are different than you were before, I still love you for everything you've done for me. So I will accept your feelings." He put his hand on top of mine and squeezed gently. A smile appeared on my lips and one on his too.i leaned forward and our lips met. He kissed me back and it wasn't one sided. I had never felt something with so much love, not even Sasuke's kiss could compare to this. It was welcomed and I felt his love and he could feel my love. We were sharing our emotions just through a simple touch.

When our lips parted we stared into each other's eyes for a moment. His eyes were smiling and we were both in awe. I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. I held him in a tight hug and he complied by wrapped his arms around me. He was taller than me and my eyes were at his nose. His hair was short but it wasn't extremely short. My eyelashes rubbed against his cheeks every time I blinked.

I turned my head and looked at the clock again. It was five after ten. I let go of him and grabbed his hand. Then I started pulling him towards random rooms until I found the one that contained my bed. It was a twin. We would have to make due. I walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling Gaara beside me.

"Gaara, do you want to sleep in my bed with me." I said to him.

"Actually I don't sleep, I have insomnia." He said as he pointed to the black circles around his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's alright, I didn't tell you, so how would you expect to know?"

"You're right. Well I'm going to go to bed, so I have to get into my pyjamas. No peaking." I said as I got up and trudged through the clothes on the floor over the dresser. I pulled out a shirt and shorts and put them on without looking behind me. When I turned around, fully dressed, Gaara's head was turned and his cheeks were bright red.

"Gaara, I'm done. Aww, you're so cute when you blush." I teased. He turned his head back and I jumped into my bed. I wiggled around until I was comfortable then pulled the sheets over me. "Gaara, can I have a good night kiss?" I said pursing my lips.

"Anything for you." He smiled then leaned down and kissed my lips softly. We parted our lips then Gaara sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. After that, I closed then too and instantly fell asleep. It was a dreamless night full of nothing and emptiness. A voidfull sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Gaara's eyes were still closed. I knew he was awake, but he seemed so much like he was asleep. I carefully got out of the bed, trying my hardest not to creak the bed. I gently put my foot on the ground, hoping the floor would not squeak in complain. It didn't.

I walked over to where Gaara had set my bags last night and brought them to the wash room. I pulled out an outfit and put it on. Then I pulled out the make-up I had purchased. I put them on the counter and picked what I wanted to wear that day. I put it on, it was harder than I thought it would be, but I managed Then I put some of my hair back in a ponytail and let my bangs hang loosely on either side of my face. Then I put my head band on my head like you usually wear a normal headband. I was wearing the outfit I had described in so much detail in the thrift store. I even had the bra on. It felt weird and itched a little where the metal was.

I looked in the mirror when it was all done, I was gorgeous. I was admiring myself in the mirror when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Are you done yet? We were supposed to see the Hokage remember?"

"Oh yah, well yah I'm done, I was just looking at how gorgeous I was." I laughed. I opened the door and Gaara stared at me with a face I couldn't read. He held out his hand I grabbed it. "Let's go." We walked out of my apartment after we locked the door and headed over to the Hokage building.

The walk was calm and the morning was quiet. I kept getting weird looks on the street but I didn't know why, maybe they were just jealous of my beauty. We were walking down the street when I spotted a raven-haired boy up ahead. I smiled. He turned around and waved at me. He started walking towards us, but his smiled grew smaller when he saw whose hand I was holding.

"Hello, Naruto! Hello, Gaara…"He said in distaste.

TBC…

A/N: Omg, I love this chapter, they finally confess their love for each other. And yes, I know it is very out of character for both of them, but come on, this just being a Yaoi is out of character already. Sasuke is jealous and Naruto is dense! And, Teen wolf is out in like eight days! Yes! I'm so excited! Well, I had fun writing this chapter, but it was really slow in my opinion. And I should apologize for the extreme shortness of each chapter, I only write about two thousand words each, any more and I'll take way to long. After all I have school and I only have a limited time. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it^-^!


	7. Chapter 7:Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: Omg, I love this chapter, Sasuke is jealous and Naruto is dense! And, Teen wolf is out in like eight days! Yes! I'm so excited! Well, I had fun writing this chapter, but it was really slow in my opinion. And I should apologize for the extreme shortness of each chapter, I only write about two thousand words each, any more and I'll take way to long. Sorry I was late with this chapter, I was busy all day. After all I have school and I only have a limited time. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it^-^!

Chapter 7

Naruto's POV

"Oh yah, well yah I'm done, I was just looking at how gorgeous I was." I laughed. I opened the door and Gaara stared at me with a face I couldn't read. He held out his hand I grabbed it. "Let's go." We walked out of my apartment after we locked the door and headed over to the Hokage building.

The walk was calm and the morning was quiet. I kept getting weird looks on the street but I didn't know why, maybe they were just jealous of my beauty. We were walking down the street when I spotted a raven-haired boy up ahead. I smiled. He turned around and waved at me. He started walking towards us, but his smiled grew smaller when he saw whose hand I was holding.

"Hello, Naruto! Hello, Gaara…"He said in distaste.

"Hello, Sasuke." Gaara said back, equally distasteful. I could feel the tension in the air. I don't think these two liked each other. Gaara let go of my hand and wrapped his arm possessively around my shoulder. There was fire in Sasuke's eyes; he must've not liked this at all.

"Hello Sasuke." I waved at him. I smiled and tried to welcome him nicely. He had been nice to me the day before, it was only fair.

"Naruto, I was looking for you. Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" He said in a kind voice. The tension was still there.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to go to the Hokage building with Gaara. Maybe next time Sasuke?" I tried to sound nice as possible; I didn't want to start anything more. I was kind of scared to set something off between the two of them.

"I heard you kissed Naruto, Sasuke." Gaara said angrily.

"Yah, so what of it, it's not like it's a big deal. She just means a lot to me." He said fiercely.

"Well, he, I mean she, means a lot to me too. You shouldn't go around kissing people who already have someone else." Gaara said equally fierce as Sasuke, maybe even more so.

"What, Naruto, are you two going out?" He said shocked.

"Well if you put it that way, it's kind of embarrassing, but yah, we made it official last night." Sasuke shot Gaara a look full of hatred and contempt. The tension could have been cut with an axe. I can't say a butter knife, that wouldn't have been enough to slice through the air. I realized my mistake in wording and corrected it instantly.

"We didn't do that, no, don't worry. It was nothing of the sort." I said hastily.

"Okay, well, I'll come with you two." He smiled, trying to hide whichever emotions and reactions he had, and stood beside me.

"Okay. Is that okay with you Gaara?" I said.

"Whatever…" He said as he tightened

We started walking to the Hokage building. The weird looks I got didn't stop even when I continued to walk. I felt kind of strange with all the weird looks I was getting, like I was doing something wrong. I ignored the thought and continued to walk with the two boys. Gaara's arm was still on my shoulder and I was happy. I love love! Sasuke stayed quiet the entire time and continued to walk beside me.

The morning was quiet and calm, and the sun was warm on my back. It was only morning yet it was still hot. I smiled, I like sunny days. I wanted to spend the day alone with Gaara, but Sasuke was there and for some reason I couldn't tell him to leave. I felt he was important to me in a way I couldn't understand. Maybe he had something to do with my past. I needed to find out, but I was too nervous at what the answer would be.

I wonder what he had meant to me. Now I didn't really feel anything for him. I just knew he **had** been important to me, he isn't any longer. I only have eyes for him. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the breath in my chest, the beating to my heart and my love at first site. He meant more than Sasuke could ever hope to mean to me.

The walk was longer than I thought it would be and it was kind of awkward with all the tension in the air from the two opposing forces on either side of me. I the breath felt tight in my chest from all of the tension. My head had a soft throb to it, but I thought it was just because of how early I had woken up at. My eyes were struggling to stay open and I was yawning.

"Tired?" Gaara asked.

"Yah, do you get tired anymore?"

"Not really, I'm kind of used to it, so no, I don't."

"Wow, that must be weird, you never have to sleep…" I said in wonder. The air was once again awkward when we had nothing to talk about. I knew that Sasuke must not have like Gaara, but I wonder why, Gaara was so perfect. He was beautiful, kind, and warm. What more could a girl ask for, I mean, he was a freaking ninja! He is made of awesomeness. I nuzzled into his arm on my shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and we shared a moment.

Shortly after we arrived at the building and made our way to the Hokage. We walked inside and knocked on the door. We were answered by the familiar voice. We went inside and bowed in respect.

"Hello Hokage-Sama!" I said cheerfully. She looked at Gaara, ignoring my introduction.

"Anything different." Then she looked at where his arm was and her expression changed to blank, "I see."

"Yah, she still hasn't remembered anything."

"And why is Sasuke here?" She looked at him with the same distaste Gaara had.

"Because I wanted to be, I'm here for Naruto, so forget it." He said in a rude voice. Who talks like that to such an important person? I wanted to be as important is her one day. It would be so amazing.

"Whatever, so Naruto, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Gaara stayed the night last night!" I said optimistically.

"Did he?" She looked at Gaara oddly. Gaara blushed then said rushed.

"Yes, well you said I had to stay with him," he avoided eye contact with all of us and just looked at the ground.

"I think little Gaara's in love!" she said teasingly. I smiled and blushed too. Sasuke wasn't so happy at these words. He sneered and changed the topic.

"So Hokage-Sama, what are you going to do with me?" he said rudely.

"I don't know yet. I guess you can stay as you are for the moment, that is, until I decide what to do. Well, don't worry, I won't do anything damaging, after all, Naruto did risk his life to save you. So for now, you can just stay as you are." She said with equal distaste everyone else had towards Sasuke. I guess not many people liked Sasuke from the expressions I saw directed towards him so far.

"Hokage-Sama?" I said.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why did you ask me to come here this morning?"

"I asked you to come here so I could see if you remembered anything. Do you?" she inquired in a worried voice.

"Well, let me see?" I thought for a moment. Nothing new, "Sorry nothing new, I wish I could remember who I was, I truly do. Can you tell me about who I was?" I asked. I really wish she could tell me. I have no clues about who I once was. I don't even know who my parents are. I could be an orphan for all I know. I really wish I wasn't.

"I could, but I don't think it would be the wisest thing to do at the moment. With what just happened before you lost your memory, it might be too much of a shock to your system. I honestly don't think it would be the wisest decision at the moment, I'm sorry Naruto-Chan." She said sadly. I was kind of disappointed, but there must have been reason behind her worrying. I'll just have to discover my past by myself.

"Okay, thank you for telling me that, Hokage-Sama. I'll just have to figure it out myself."

"No problem Naruto."

"Uhmm, can I ask you something Hokage-Sama?"

"Anything."

"Uhmm, well the people of the village kept giving me strange looks earlier; do you know why they would be doing that?" I said innocently. A smile broke on her lips.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, it's nothing." She smiled.

"Thank you for your time Hokage-Sama, I will continue to look after Naruto." Gaara said politely.

"No problem, well, good luck Naruto." The Hokage waved us off and I waved back as we walked out the door. Sasuke was still with us. I smiled at Gaara and held his hand. Then I felt something warm in my other hand and looked down to see it was Sasuke's hand. I ignored it and looked up at Sasuke, he was smiling warmly at me. I smiled back without thinking, I just felt like I had to for some reason. Whatever, I looked back at Gaara and smiled. He smiled back warmly, there was definitely love in the air. Then my stomach growled once again. Way to ruin the loving moment between Gaara and me, god I hate you stomach.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah, do you want to get some barbecue?" I smiled. I looked over at Gaara who was preoccupied with his own thoughts. I turned back to Sasuke. He looked like he had an idea.

"Okay, I know a great place." He sounded happy, but even if he said that, I could feel eyes of anger piercing my back coming from behind me, the eyes of jealousy…

TBC…

A/N: I can't wait till the end, I'll probably only have a couple more chapter, sorry. But I can't wait until teen wolf. I know I've said it repeatedly, but I can't. I watched the trailer and it was like, oh my gosh, I have to watch that! I waited an entire year for the second season, and now it's finally going to be on TV. But our TV is still not hooked up, it sucks. I'm worried I won't get to see it in time. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	8. Chapter 8:Out to Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: Omg, I love this chapter, Sasuke is jealous and Naruto is dense! And, Teen wolf is out in like eight days! Yes! I'm so excited! Well, I had fun writing this chapter, but it was really slow in my opinion. And I should apologize for the extreme shortness of each chapter, I only write about two thousand words each, any more and I'll take way to long. Sorry I was late with this chapter, I was busy all day. After all I have school and I only have a limited time. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it^-^!

Chapter 8

Naruto's POV

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah, do you want to get some barbecue?" I smiled. I looked over at Gaara who was preoccupied with his own thoughts. I turned back to Sasuke. He looked like he had an idea.

"Okay, I know a great place." He sounded happy, but even if he said that, I could feel eyes of anger piercing my back coming from behind me, the eyes of jealousy. We walked over to the restaurant, and the entire way I couldn't shake the feeling. I felt like someone was glaring sat me from a distance.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and the three of us sat down at a table. We waited until someone came by and gave us menus. After a couple minutes she came back and we ordered what meat we wanted. I waited and we sat in silence as we waited for our food to come. I couldn't wait. I loved tasting new food, and lately, that's all I've been doing lately.

She shortly came back with a plate full of raw meat. When she left I greedily dropped a couple slabs of meat onto the grill and watched it with excitement as it cooked. It was sizzling on the grill on the middle of the table. I loved the sound of meat cooking, and the delicious smell wafting through the air as it cooked. I sat in utter joy and anticipation as I waited for our mouth-watering meat to cook. Gaara reached over with his chop sticks and I thought it was done cooking, but he put his arms out to block me.

"It's not done yet, we have to flip it, okay Naruto-Chan?" He said softly, he felt like my mother. I smiled at him.

"Okay, I can hardly wait." Gaara flipped all the meat, juices squirting from the meat as he grabbed it each piece with his chop sticks. My mouth became a water fall as I watched the meat sizzle in complain on the grill. My stomach was growling as I stared at the meat. I didn't notice Sasuke's expression as he watched me gently while I watched the meat cooking. We had gotten pork and beef and they were already seasoned and everything.

I had completely blocked out everything except what my eyes were glued to. Or at least I had until I heard a high, squeally voice which belonged to a pink haired girl coming towards us. The said pink haired girl sat down beside Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm glad to see you're out of your house." The girl said. Sasuke looked at her weirdly and inched away from her which happened to be in my direction. He was right beside me, not leaving an inch of space between us. I looked up from my meat and looked at her with no emotion on my face.

"Who are you?" I said unpleasantly. She looked back at me with a confused look which turned into a glare.

"Hello Naruto." She said offended. Her features went mean whenever she looked at me, looked like I had some enemies. I looked back at her offended and glared back. I looked back at the meat and my face lit up. The meat was cooked. I grabbed some chopsticks from the cup that held them and poked the meat with one. They were done. I grabbed one of the plates that the waitress had brought and piled meat onto it. Gaara stared me like he was amused and I dug in. it was delicious, but it wasn't as good as ramen.

I grinned as I ate my meat pleasantly. I guess I must've gotten some of the meat juice on my face because Sasuke grabbed my napkin and wiped my chin. I looked at him confused and I could feel tension building behind me. I looked back at Gaara and smiled. I grabbed piece of meat from his plate and fed him, my turn to play the mother. I smirked at him as he playfully bit into the meat and put it all into his mouth. He was so cute. I looked back at the girl, why was she even here, who was she anyways. I wonder why she hated me so much, did I do something to offend her. Unless she was the one who was glaring at me earlier, that would make sense if she was the one who was doing it. I wonder if she liked Sasuke and she thought that I liked him. That would be crazy.

"So, do you like Sasuke?" I said bluntly to her. If she had I drink, I highly think she would have done a spit take. I could tell just from the expression on her face.

"What isn't that kind of out of the blue Naruto?" She fumbled. Sasuke turned to her and waited for her answer.

"Well, what other reason would you have to be here than that?" I looked at her questionably.

"Why does it matter why I'm here, do you care?"

"Yah actually, I was trying eat lunch with Gaara here, why did you have to disturb us?" I looked at her haughtily.

"Uh… really, I didn't know you swung that way?" Sakura looked at her confused.

"Can you just leave Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her irritably. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine!" She got up, teary eyed, and walked out. So her name's Sakura. She was annoying, I'm glad she was gone. I turned back to the grill just in time to save the remaining forgotten meat from being burned. It was still edible, but the edges were slightly burned. I stared sadly at the meat. Then I grabbed piece off of my plate and brought it once again up to Gaara's mouth. He ate it greedily and smiled at me.

"I love you Gaara!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands resting on my waist and pulled him tighter. I kissed him lightly on the nose as I sat on the bench on my knees. The chairs were red and padded. When we were done eating our meat we didn't order seconds.

We walked put, Sasuke paid this time, Gaara was still low on cash, and I was pretty much out of money after spending it all on new stuff. I walked ahead of them, Gaara's hand in one hand, and sadly, Sasuke's hand was in the other. I didn't really like him. I don't know why he wanted to be with me all the time, maybe we were just really good friends at one time, not so much anymore. He kind of made me feel weird, like he had done something to me, but I just can't remember anymore.

We walked down the street and I was once again given the familiar odd looks, I didn't get glared at though luckily. It still felt weird though. Then I turned around and saw a blond girl running this way shouting the raven haired boys name over and over again. She ran over and held onto his arm, then glared at where our hands were together. Then she looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" the said blond said.

"Hello Ino-San." He said back plainly.

"Aww, that's not cute Sasuke-kun, it's Ino-Chan!" She said happily, ignoring everyone else except her, I assume this, love, Sasuke.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I just wanted to see you, I hear billboard brow came earlier to see you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She beamed.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he said confused.

"Well you know Sakura, always doing stuff worth questioning." She said obviously. Sasuke still looked confused but brushed it off.

"Okay, well, if that's all"- but he was cut off.

"Actually I wanted you to come with me, it won't take very long," Ino pouted. But before Sasuke could answer he was pulled away by the ferocious blond. I watched as he was dragged away then Gaara and I continued to walk away. We walked together then I realized we weren't really going anywhere.

"Where do you want to go?" I turned around and asked him.

"How about the academy?" he said.

"Where's that, is it a ninja academy?" I looked at him confused.

"Yah, actually it's where you trained to become a ninja. It was an important of your childhood." (While Naruto listened to him intently, Gaara hoped it would help Naruto regain his lost memories.) Wow, I really want to go see where I went to school!

"Okay, lead the way!' I said excited. Gaara and I walked across town and right below the Hokage faced engraved mountains was the academy Gaara talked about. It was bigger than I expected and Gaara and I walked into the yard. We stumbled upon a swing attached to a tree and for some reason I was compelled to go over and jump on it. I ran over to the swing and sat down.

"Gaara come push me," I asked like a little child. He complied and came over and gave me a gentle push. We talked about various things and I kept asking Gaara about who I was, he only half answered my questions and some he would just ignore and continue talking. I think he was trying to hide something from me. I finally got tired of talking about things he wouldn't tell me so I jumped off the swing and flew into the air and landed onto my feet.

I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then I did something stupid, I climbed into the tree and sat in on a far branch. I waved at Gaara and watched wearily as I sat. I swayed playfully and swung my feet. Then I stared off on the rocks of the mountain and stared at the faces. I looked up at the cliff, and I guess I looked up to high and wasn't concentrating because I went falling to the ground head first. I wasn't expecting it and I hit my head and the lights went out.

I felt all my memories returning and then I was shaken awake.

"Naruto, Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara's familiar voice called to my barely conscious body. I opened my eyes lazily.

"Good morning Gaara." I said. I could remember everything, I wasn't a girl, what was I thinking? But it was so much more fun being a girl; I think I'll stay a girl.

"Naruto, thank god, I was so worried about you."

"Thanks for worrying Gaara, I remember everything now. I said as I pulled on his collar and pulled his lips to mine…

TBC…

A/N: OMg, I love this chapter, not really, I honestly hate Sakura, she is really annoying, but she can have Sasuke for all I care. Although I like Ino better, I don't know, just my opinion I guess. Did you know ino means boar, that's why Sakura always used to call her ino-pig, I just thought that was funny. Omg, six days until teen wolf premiers, I can't wait. Sorry about yesterday, the website wasn't letting me put chapter seven up, it sucked. I'm sorry about that; lately my chapters have been pretty small. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!


	9. Chapter 9:Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in my story, although I really wish I did, it would be awesome, but sadly it all belongs to Masashi Kishimto and whichever publishing company he uses and the magazines his manga goes into, and I know I've forgotten to say this every time, but the credit also goes the company that created the Naruto anime, and the one presently creating the Naruto: Shippuden anime.

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash-Fiction/boyxboy which is boys love, so if you are not open-minded or your religion does not approve of this, you might get scarred for life, so you should go back to the previous page. I hope you do read this and open your mind a little, but if not whatever.

A/N: OMg, I love this chapter, not really, I honestly hate Sakura, she is really annoying, but she can have Sasuke for all I care. Although I like Ino better, I don't know, just my opinion I guess. Did you know ino means boar, that's why Sakura always used to call her ino-pig, I just thought that was funny. Omg, six days until teen wolf premiers, I can't wait. Sorry about yesterday, the website wasn't letting me put chapter seven up, it sucked. I'm sorry about that; lately my chapters have been pretty small. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^!

Chapter 9

Naruto's POV

"Naruto, Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara's familiar voice called to my barely conscious body. I opened my eyes lazily.

"Good morning Gaara." I said. I could remember everything, I wasn't a girl, what was I thinking? But it was so much more fun being a girl; I think I'll stay a girl.

"Naruto, thank god, I was so worried about you."

"Thanks for worrying Gaara, I remember everything now". I said as I pulled on his collar and pulled his lips to mine. They were welcomed and familiar; he didn't try to push me away, but accepted them graciously as our lips connected. I put my other hand on his collar and kept him pressed up against my lips. Then I let go and caught my breath. I looked back at him with a captivating smile on my face.

"What? That's great!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. Then he looked into my eyes with teary eyes and a grateful smile on his face. I smiled back at him. I didn't mind that I was wearing girl clothes, and clearly, neither did he. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder and felt tears streaming down my face as the memories rushed back. My feelings, my thoughts, and the way I felt towards Sasuke.

I was glad I had saved him, but I was still haunted by the memory of what he had done. And I was especially sickened by how he took advantage of me when I was amnesiac. How could he do that? I mean, I didn't know he felt that way, but now I'm pretty sure why he was doing that, I'm not as ignorant as I was before. I could tell he obviously like me. God, why would Sasuke do something like that? It just made me so pissed.

Then I remembered our fight at the valley of the End and that stirred up even more hatred towards him. Why was Sasuke like that? I wish I hadn't even saved him. I'm glad Ino had taken away from my sight. I only wanted to be with Gaara. Even if I regained my memories, my feelings for Gaara hadn't depleted in the slightest. I held onto him tightly, and let the tears soak into the fabric of his shirt.

"Gaara…"

"Yes?"

"I love you!" I said quietly into his ear.

"I love you too. And I'm glad that you still love me even after you regained your memories." He whispered back at me then kissed my forehead lightly. I looked up at him and smiled and gently kissed his forehead. He blushed and I'm pretty sure I was blushing too, but I could care less. I let go then reached down and held onto his hand tightly. We walked away from the school and headed towards my house. Totally forgetting about my near death fall, we walked to my apartment.

When we go there we sat down and talked about stuff. I mostly talked about my ordeal with Sasuke and how I felt about it. How much I hated Sasuke for it, and how I regretted saving him. I truly hated him now. He no longer meant anything to me, and I no longer cared for him. I think I had used to love him, but when someone puts you so close to death, you kind of rethink your opinion of them. I didn't want anything to do with him; I had only saved him because Sakura had begged me. She hadn't even thanked me earlier when she saw me with 'him'. I felt anger welling up inside me then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I leaned my head onto the shoulder and smiled as I looked up at the man I had new found love for. He grinned back at me softly then his head bent forward and our lips met. They were soft and welcomed, and by far the most loving kiss we had shared. It quelled the flames of hatred I had burning in my heart and replaced them with the calming waves of the love we shared. He touch comforted me and I wanted more with every second we were connected.

I pulled back and got up to sit on his lap. I put my butt on his knees, my legs on either side of him, and he bent forward to resume our kiss. I pushed my tongue forward and felt his lips opening for me. My tongue touched his and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I put my knees on the cushion of the couch and pushed him back until he was leaning back onto the couch completely.

I felt my heart beating fast in my chest, except it was even faster than the first time I laid my eyes on Gaara. Everywhere he touched my body, it burned. I felt myself blushing, but my eyes were closed as our lips were connected. I pushed my pelvis forward and Gaara jumped but calmed down in a few seconds. I felt his tongue playing with mine and smiled mid kiss. I really loved him. Gaara was my other half, and I wish I could stay with him my entire life.

I ached for his touch to last longer but after a while we eventually stopped and continued talking about our lives and such. He told me about his childhood and what it was like being a jinjuuriki growing up. His hardships were similar to mine, save the assassins. I could only imagine the horror he must have gone through when he had to kill the only person he had ever loved with his own hands. He had to watch him die right in front of him. That was the time when he got the 'ai' tattoo on his forehead.

I told him about my childhood and the scorn and contempt I had undergone as a child. The villagers had hated me, and I'm pretty sure some of them still did. But I could ignore it now, I had gotten used to it over the years. I could stand the glares and their words without caring any more. But as long as I had Gaara to lean on for help, I could cry to my heart's content with all the sadness I've bottled up over the years.

I leaned my head on Gaara's shoulder and closed my eyes. Shortly after I drifted into a dreamless sleep full of nothing but and endless void in every direction. When I woke up the sun was shining through the window and Gaara's eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Good morning, Gaara!" I said enthusiastically, wiping the sleep from my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Good morning, Naruto-Chan." He said in his friendly voice.

"What time is it?"

"nine o clock."

"What, it's already that time!" I said frantically, jumping of the couch, but falling in the attempt. "Ouch." I said rubbing my head. That make is the third time in a three day span to have injured my head. I rubbed it until the pain disappeared and I smiled at Gaara embarrassed.

"You okay." He said as he got off the couch and extended a helping hand towards me. I grabbed and, he must have been stronger than I expected, because he pulled me up faster than I expected. I ended up falling on him and knocking him down with me onto the couch. Or faces were right in front of each other, and my body was sprawled out on top of his. Our eyes met and we both blushed instantly.

"Uhmm… Sorry Gaara." I said as I jumped off of him, not falling on my face this time. I guess love makes you clumsy. I smiled to myself. "So, do we have to see Tsunade again today?" I said tilting my head and crossing my arms.

"I would assume so."

"Okay, well I guess we should go then." I said and held out my hand. Then I realised I was still wearing the same things I was yesterday. I rushed to the bathroom and found my bag of clothes was still in there along with all the makeup I had dumped onto the counter. I took off my clothes then realized I had forgotten to close the door behind me. I turned around slowly, half naked, and saw Gaara staring at me. I hastily closed the door and continued to get dressed, but I took off the bra, it felt weird now that I knew I wasn't a girl. I put on an outfit and wiped off all my makeup from yesterday and put new stuff on. I put on the finishing touches and walked back into the room where Gaara was sitting.

"Ready?" he said as he got up off the couch.

"Okay." We went to the Hokage building and Tsunade was over joyed when she found out my Amnesia had been cured, and gladly, she didn't say anything about my new found love for cross-dressing. I was thankful for that. Gaara asked if he could stay in the leaf for another month, and Tsunade saw nothing wrong with that. So we went back to my house after a bunch of reminiscing.

We walked into the doors of my apartment and plopped ourselves down onto the couch. Gaara and I talked for a while then he came across an interesting topic.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I saw you that night…"

"What night?"

"Well, you were practising a jutsu and you looked like an extremely beautiful woman when you were standing on a rock. I don't know how I knew it was you, but somehow I did. You were really pretty. You looked like an angel…" his words faded and my face went scarlet.

"You saw that?"

"Yah…"

"How embarrassing." I said.

"No I thought you were beautiful."

"Thank you." I leaned over to him and our lips met together. " I love you."

Not TBC…

A/N: Finished my second Fan fiction, I'm so proud of myself. Ah, love. I'm in love right now, although, sadly he doesn't know of my love, Gah! Why is it so hard to confess your feelings? And I hear, that there's more chance of accepting if the guy asks the girl. It's driving me crazy. Right now were just friends, but I hope we could be so much more, gah! And I'm glad no one actually reads these, but if you do, thank you, you make me feel so appreciated. Well it has been fun writing another Fan fiction for my readers, well until next time ^-^!


End file.
